A printed circuit board, or PCB, may be used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using conductive paths or signal traces etched from copper sheets laminated onto non-conductive substrates. Multiple copper/insulator layer pairs (cores) may be laminated together in the fabrication of the PCB. Vertical interconnect structures (vias) are used to interconnect conductive signal traces between various conductive layers within the PCB.
The interconnect structures in the PCB are designed to be physically and electrically compatible with the components the PCB may be used to interconnect. The number and arrangement of cores may be designed to fit the needs of a variety of applications.